


Connection

by Tha_M



Series: Connection - Simarkus [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Markus Loves Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Oneshot, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Simarkus, Simon (Detroit: Become Human) Backstory, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M
Summary: They interlacing their fingers their fingers, noting both, curiously, the skin undress for better contact their mechanical bodies. A connection like passing the "free will" virus, but it wasn't that at the same time. It was different, something more, done by them for extinct, without knowing what it is, without being programmed for it, with no idea what would come next or what you get, lost with it.• Simarkus • Oneshot • Markus x Simon
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Connection - Simarkus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conexão](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580813) by [Tha_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M). 



> This fanfic was written first in my language, which is Brazilian Portuguese, so I'm translating it into English now (I'm trying...).
> 
> • This oneshot takes place after the march. Then there was that conversation between Markus and North on the terrace, that option that he leaves and leaves her alone. And meeting Simon later. The fanfic starts here imagining a scenario that Markus returns to the terrace.  
> • He didn't connect with North, make it clear  
> • Don't hate her LOL  
> • What also bothered me about the Markus and North connection, and it seems even more forced on the pacifist route, is that we didn't see or feel that connection in the game. So I wanted to explore that.  
> • RK200 is the Markus model. PL600 is Simon, sometimes I refer to them like that.
> 
> Good read ~

What would to be just a machine?

What would to have an artificial intelligence?

What would to be a deviant?

What would is feel like a human?

What would be a simulation of emotions?

And what is the difference between these “real” and “simulated” emotions? If they are simulated they are only false and irrelevant.

The emotion with a body chemical reaction associated with brain impulses, an android having an organism that can perform chemical effects as similar to that of a _living_ being, having a “artificial” similar to intelligence which would be the brain, at the moment in which this intelligence ceases to follow a program and to carry out impulses like the human, would not be able to create such... emotions?

An intelligent life having irrational sensations seems something insane and disconnected from reality to a machine, but for something that is _alive_ the paradox is only a proof of existence. Of its existence that has no control and no longer has a fixed meaning. And was what Simon thought as he ran away from his house. He was no longer the same, if he was what he believed (only a machine) at some point at all.

He had been created for one purpose only, to help humans in housework, entertain them if possible at home as having songs recorded in his database, ability to play common instruments if the family have some, fairytales recorded in his system, but not much beyond that.

As he emerged from this bubble… his world expanded and he was able to see as humans. Able to have similar doubts about anxiety and fear of the future, and wondering why it was happening to him and what would become of himself, with what was the meaning of life?

That family had been his home. How could he not love them?

Realizing then that love before anger had awakened him to his disagreement before realizing it.

Cooking while listening to the teenager, Rebecca, playing the piano cheerfully in the living room, showing Simon what she had learned the last lesson. He felt… happy, important in the life of that little girl – in his eyes always a little girl – with dark brown eyes and a cheerful smile.

Rebecca ran into the kitchen and pulled the android over his apron, asking him to join her on the piano, and as usual, play a song. There were so many recorded in your system that there would be no lack of repertoire. But Rebecca liked to create and encouraged him to do the same, helping her.

Artistic creation wasn’t possible for him, Simon thought. It was for human beings who had genuine feelings, had souls. Art is an expression of what you can’t express objectively, but that you see from a common feeling. He had no such complexity, he had neither the mediocre factor, nor the medium factor, of sensations to understand them, at most analyzing them by articles were implanted in them, but not with their own interpretation.

But she was forced to go against his schedule and play imperfect notes, rhythmic with _Becky's_ and it was a new melody every time. They were joyful as those moments.

Then, listening to the piano sound after so long, Simon was guided by nostalgia, following the sound until he found Markus playing a classic melody on that decayed roof under the stars.

Then something he didn’t know, something new, not perfect, the android RK200 risked a few notes. In silence, on that roof of Jericho he approached the current leader. Markus stopped ringing to face him as he sat down beside him.

The PL600’s fingers slid over the keys, to the point that he murmured:

“I like to come here too and play a little.” He raised his head to stare into the man's green and blue eyes at his side. “Bring me… memories…”

“You didn’t tell me much about your past, Simon.” He stared at those blue eyes intensely, noticing the nostalgic feeling they passed.

There was pain in that look in a complex mixture of happiness. He wondered if Simon could read that in his own way when he thought of Carl.

It was confusing.

If they had no soul… how could they say so much in a simple look?

Smiling corner, he hit light his shoulder at Simon’s, nodding suggesting the piano. He saw a smile emerge on the face of the invitation. Markus was introducing a well-known melody, _Hopeful_ , Simon soon slowly started to follow

The more the music grew, the bigger the smiles, the teasing, as in the provocative expression of the RK200 android arching an eyebrow displaying his skills to challenge the PL600, making him laugh. And he accepted. Playing with his partner in a light rhythm, the fingers of both slid in harmony on the keyboard, making Markus give a sigh of admiration, who opened a great genuine smile – that had long been unable to see his face – stopping for see Simon performing his solo, back to follow him, then in tune.

The sound of that duet that roamed free in the late afternoon breeze, amidst the dust of a forgotten place, abandoned by humanity, but there was a dancing, amusing and moving sound, a mixture of nostalgia that each one of them felt. The miss they feel, that corroded them.

Coupled with that moment of distraction from the tension they passed in those times so important to their people that they made change, but there also they realized it, only without having planned. For the simple act of the desire to be distracted, to want to think, to want to entertain, to want companionship… what more did it represent to be alive than the desire to breathe after so many stressful and conflicting moments?

A simple moment like that was already revolutionary by itself. Giving a new face to Jericho, unconscious both of them settled in that bench, they made their home there.

Dimming the touches on those dusty keys, closing the music together, letting the false sense of silence return. Realizing otherwise the way Simon's fingers and his neared the end of the song, an impulse when it was over, and the accidental touching occurred, to which his friend would naturally turn his touch away, but Markus held two of his fingers on to his, making Simon aware the desire of his partner.

His blue eyes stared in confusion as his hands went together, timidly uncertain as to whether that was, what was happening, drawing his hand to his that in response did the same, interlacing their fingers, noting both of them out of curiosity simultaneously stripping of the skins for closer contact.

A connection like that of passing the "virus" of free will, but it was not that at the same time. It was different, something more, done by them by extinct, without knowing what it is, without being programmed for such, without notion of what would come later or what is gained or was lost with it.

Looking for each other in the meeting of the eyes, being on that plane of facing each other deeply, having the sensation of seeing with the other's point of view, seeing themselves, see the recent remembrance have seen minutes ago of the nostalgias of their old families, memories attached to the piano.

And in the middle of those new sensations, in that experience of connection that had never happened before, slowly learning how it happened. Once extinct and conscious, Markus allowed Simon to feel the way he felt on that day of the building's mission that he had to leave behind with only a revolver to defend himself.

 _Damn_ , that consumed him so much. He blamed himself extremely.

He blamed himself the moment Simon was shot in the leg. Markus had already regretted this moment and remembered North's warning about the man he let escaped, sparing him and by irony of fate his friend would take a risk there for his actions not to hurt a stranger. Simon can’t only see from Markus's perspective, but feel all those feelings that surround him. As if by impulse and without thinking twice, the android light-skinned black wrapped in his arms and helped him get out. Just for Simon tell to go without him, because he knew it would disrupt the mission, that terrified his friend. No, couldn’t let him be killed there. And led him to the roof of the tower.

Simon had been the first to welcome him to Jericho, the leader before him, who, like the others, Markus had learned to respect, admire and who he likes very much. Thanks for the support that always received from him. It was a disturbing decision for him and others to leave they partner from behind, not only because he was friends with everyone, but also the danger that Josh had warned him would be for the mission and for everyone in Jericho to access his memories.

But kill him? No, it was out of the question. He couldn’t. Had a choice and would probably put many in Jericho in danger for this. Everyone there had entrusted him with the leadership, leaving him there was already a great sacrifice. North was asking for something bigger than he would allow. It was his fault for sparing that human, so Simon being held accountable made no sense. And… Simon was already very important for him, he couldn’t.

With a tight chest he gave him the gun and sincerely apologized, knowing that those excuses wouldn’t be enough, but if that already old android in Jericho managed to go so far, tried to hope that he could get back there.

And to his surprise, Markus wasn’t consciously thinking after what happened. North and Josh had to bring the reason for him, stop him from returning to the tower soon after, it would be suicide, even if he had taken his skin off by sending the message by then, they would be calling reinforcements to investigate. If he went there neither he or Simon would have a chance.

But it didn’t stop him from getting mad at it and brooding over the idea in his head. At the same time Simon realized those feelings, scolding him in a face expression, while warming himself inside. To see how for the owner of those beautiful bicolor eyes he was extremely important, to the point of even being the head, the leader of their people, so extremely intelligent, acted irrationally when it came to themselves. Simon messed with him.

And when he saw him again… it was so much guilt, it was shock and it was pure happiness, a complex and intense mix of sensations, meeting his embrace. The intensity of feelings was so great that PL600 disconnected from Markus, scared, looking at him in silence.

The moment he saw it when he returned to Jericho, Simon noticed many things in his heterochromatic eyes, that heavy look, to the point of getting the words out of his mouth.

Unlike when he met Josh later, exchanging words and embracing him, with joy. Or with North. She was relieved, but felt guilty too, and they could exchange words. With all of Jericho who were immensely happy to see him again as usual… with Markus was different. It was always different. Was a confusion of sensations to the point that they understood by looking at each other. The words weren’t enough or necessary.

His hug seemed different.

Seeing what was happening in his head… it was just the confirmation of everything.

He looked at him with expectation, trying to decipher him by analyzing his face. In silence one of Jericho's oldest androids approached the current leader, and again he connected to clear the doubt that he saw imprinted on that face with brown skin and freckles.

Markus can see and feel how much Simon admired him. Was a mutual admiration that both had for different reasons, so usual for give him so much support. Being in Jericho for so long, Simon was already tired of seeing so many of his people die in that forgotten place where they could be _free_ as they were _nothing_ at the same time. Was as if that RK200 brought hope for all… for himself… from the moment he got there.

The death of one was the unhappiness of all, but it would serve as parts to save others. This reality the non-biological son of Carl knew well when he was thrown away, discarded in an attempt to be destroyed, is reconstituted-other that huge cemetery of his people, treated like garbage that Simon can see in his memories.

Proceeding from the point of view of PL600 he understood more, why he always put the safety of his people first, not just by guarding himself. In fact despite feeling that he resisted to live, Simon didn’t have much of selfish sense, he was very altruistic and for that reason it was so admired by all there.

Seeing from his point of view so many androids that he had affection die there, his family's humans especially that teenager. Wishing his own death to save her, her mother… how she put her life in danger without a second thought… to help them defend themselves…

The more he knew Simon, the more he see them had a lot in common and how they would be able to understand each other better the anyone, even the other two comrades of war wouldn’t be able to. They were made as domestic robots and the connection they had with some of the humans in their homes made them love them, but not with everyone, unfortunately.

For him, Becky was his sister. Both daughters actually, even the youngest. And he missed them to this day. Of the girls and their mother who packed a backpack of various items, such as blue blood, that Simon needed to escape.

He was lovely in his past as he is now… but not the same way he was with Markus. Now Markus could notice.

It hurt in itself when he felt at that time the four fleeing the terrace on his mission, that despite the fear that Simon felt, hearing him talking to Josh and North, ended up feeling only great consideration just because he, Markus, handed her the revolver and didn't sacrifice him for the mission… it hurt him. For she still felt remorse, especially for the fear of him being trapped, hidden, to survive.

With the collaboration of the deviant Markus instructed, Simon can talk to them and get their help in disguising himself. They subtly wiped their blood trails before the police arrived. After the incident with the detectives and one of the deviant, posing as an employee and noticeably. Those androids knew that tower better than humans, the service areas helped pass unseen.

And when he returned, it was obvious his gratitude and joy to the man who made the decision to save his life and almost take shots to carry him to that roof. But the excitement of meeting him went even further, the joy of seeing him again was inexplicable.

I would be willing to do anything for him. To the point of thinking of that passer-by that if anything happened, if he took any chances, he would be willing to do everything for the leader of Jericho to be safe and to continue the walk for his people... and... to find and have a chance to see better days. Even if it meant the end of his own journey.

What moved a lot with RK200 when seeing these feelings in the PL600.

He gripped his hand tightly as he said:

“Then you need not blame yourself, Markus. I leave thanks to you from there.”

And he shook his head irritably at himself:

“I left you behind and you know it.”

“And we know it was your choice. The best however much I didn’t want, would be the one North gave...”

He said further irritating his leader.

“It was not even an option.”

“It was the best for Jericho. Not what I wanted, but on second thought I didn't want for selfishness.” He sighed.

“You were barely ready to fight for your life.”

“Jericho is more important, you are more important than all this, risk all this for… me… it would be crazy, shouldn’t even have crossed your mind, you need to preserve yourself more.”

“You are also extremely important to Jericho, been here for them all these years.” He took a deep breath caressing both hands of the PL600 that was panting at the touch. Intertwining the fingers. "It's important to me. Do you understand?"

They stared at each other intently, lost in each other's eyes without the courage to let go. He gulped for courage, closing his blue eyes tightly, moving closer to him and placing his forehead on his. Opening eyes with fear to see his reaction.

He told him:

“I don’t remember seeing one of our blushing. But I think the word wouldn’t be right, because it doesn’t turn red, but blue.” Simon laughed awkwardly at the comment. “It's lovely.” And he got ‘blue’ to hear it, watching him approach, doing the same. “Did you know that?”

He only shook his head. It was the one that gave time before gluing his lips to d and Markus and for those minutes they seemed just them. The little eternity. His hands tightened and then released, to touch on a face of the other, pull and tighten the body against each other, Simon point lying down that bank with his fingers trailing the back of his companion of struggle that was about yes, kissing your mouth and your neck.

When Markus pulled back slightly, to both breathe daring while the air circulates in his systems, contemplating the face of his companion; dilated blue eyes, half-open mouth, recovering the condition to facilitate the ventilation of his equipment, his face flushed in blue; a thought came to mind:

“I'd love to paint you like this.”

Which took him by surprise and made him laugh awkwardly. RK200 smiled mischievously, found it adorable how Simon's chest moved in laughter. Her chin resting on her hands on him, it was good to see and learn every expression and action in that face.

“I thought something ridiculous to say.” He covered his face with his hands.

“What? Tell me.”

He found the face for a moment:

“It's from a movie that ... I saw when I lived in that house.”

“And what would it be?”

He was even more _blueshing_ and covered himself again under his hands:

“ _Jack,_ _I want you to..._ ” Didn’t dare to finish speaking.

After understanding the reference that accessed one of his memory files from the movie Titanic, he suggestively completed:

“ _Draw me_ _like one of your Frech girls_ _?_ ”

“Forget I said that, please.”

Laughing, he replied:

“No, it's registered, I will not delete it.”

He removed his hands from the front as well , trying to sulk, but not succeeding at once smiling:

“You're stubborn.”

And moving his body up, Markus laid a kiss on the lips of _his friend_.

No.

There could be no such status for their relationship at that moment.

He had seen North right there, played the piano and done the same thing, but it wasn’t the same at all. He had no head for conversation, still worried about the course of events, and mostly regretting and being misled by what he had done to Simon, who had little idea that he would find him soon after leaving North on that terrace.

She asked him questions, but he really, unfortunately, wanted to be alone. Perhaps he was too harsh with her for being embittered as they disagreed so much and for the proposal about Simon's life. Meanwhile, Josh put his hand on her shoulder and supported her.

They were both his friends, so he couldn't imagine doing even half of what he did to Simon. Or feel the urge that way to be so affectionate, so attached, so needy to touch.

Did he imagine… was what Carl was trying to explain to him, what was passion? Strong feelings like that?

“We should go back, don’t you think?”

He thought for a while and sat up, watching him do the same, to give the impression that they would return downstairs, but shrewdly pulled him into his lap, hearing him complain, which made him laugh.

Markus was having fun teasing Jericho's much-respected former leader.

But it made sense. The present with the past, both so dear to all, together in that way for the future.

He was behaving inconsequentially, and Simon liked to see that side, to know more about him, how he seemed to act with Carl at times.

He laid his head on Markus's shoulder and ran his lips over his neck, over his beautiful skin with charming freckles, hearing a heavy sigh, to look at each other again and kiss again. Their lips were sore for so long in this activity, which would be enough for a non-deviant stop.

But not them.

Because they acted by independent impulses and desires, selfish, or so empathetic that they fled from self-caution.

In their systems they registered unlocked statuses that they had never noticed or realized before such a possibility: _lovers_.

**Author's Note:**

> I think nothing better is to see relaxed moments of the divergent on the routes. So Connor's route is the best, she has a good balance of it, while the others don't explore that much at Kara and Markus, although I put Markus's second because his change is very interesting. But I love everyone.  
> I miss Markus smiling, so imagine how cute he can relax like that next to Simon? They have chemistry even when they look at each other!  
> Androids in that nightclub have more chemistry than North and Markus in pacifist ...  
> Markus and Simon = is chemistry all the time, my goodness! Kiss each other!


End file.
